Engaños
by valeaome
Summary: InuKag - "Sabes que no lo hice a propósito Kagome, yo me enamoré, y no tengo la culpa de que seas tan inmadura como para aceptar la realidad, o ¿en realidad pensaste que te amaba? ¿Eh?"/ "¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, él nunca se hubiera enamorado de mí como yo de él"/ Es malo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, en especial cuando crecen lo suficiente como para vengarse de ti
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí... **_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 1**

* * *

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me vengas con esa estupidez? - gritaba y lloriqueaba una débil chica de 21 años con cabello azabache y un cuerpo en desarrollo, aún parecía una niña.

- Sabes que no lo hice a propósito Kagome, yo me enamoré, y no tengo la culpa de que seas tan inmadura como para aceptar la realidad, o ¿en realidad pensaste que te amaba? ¿Eh? - pregunta el chico de la misma edad, con cabello negro largo y unos sorprendentes e hipnotizantes ojos dorados, muy inusuales.

- Con que eso era, ¿no es cierto Inuyasha?, tú nunca me amaste... - aún con lágrimas en sus ojos chocolates, pensaba en darle su merecido, pero no, aún no, no era el momento de...

- Además, tu cuerpo es deforme, eres demasiado delgaducha, no tienes forma, eres fea y aún tienes granos, además lo lentes que usas son... - no pudo continuar, se escuchó un sonido demasiado fuerte. Kagome había hecho lo que nunca en su vida se imaginó, y claro como no le iba a plantar semejante cachetada a Inuyasha que le decía semejantes palabras hirientes, pero no tanto como la marca roja en la mejilla del chico - ¿estás loca o qué?

- ¡Para mi mala suerte sí! - dijo ella alejándose de ella _¿Cómo pude estar con un patán sin sentimientos como él? a es cierto, AMOR_ – estuve loca por ti, pero te juro que a partir de aquí, tú me importas un reverendo pepino!

- Bien!, tampoco te quería ver, ni que fueras alguien importante en mi vida - ella trató de darle otra cachetada, pero este la sujetó fuertemente - no Kagome, yo no caigo en la misma trampa dos veces, además te debo de dejar un recuerdo antes de irme - y diciendo esto, se acercó a ella y la besó, lo cual la chica correspondió, pero que se iba a esperar de ella - se te va a hacer bien difícil que me olvides pequeña

Con esto último se fue del departamento de Kagome, dejándola ahí parada con lágrimas que aún bajaban por su níveo rostro.

_"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, él nunca se hubiera enamorado de mí como yo de él" _pensaba ella mientras se deslizaba hasta llegar al piso de su departamento y abrazó sus rodillas tratando de auto-consolarse, pero no podía... lo extrañaba en demasía…

**.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome Higurashi era una chica de unos 19 años, era aún muy inocente para su edad, su familia era de una buena descendencia de riquezas desde el siglo XX, su padre siempre alardeaba con sus amigos de que ella se quedaría al frente de su empresa, y es que ella no podía evitar ser buena en la carrera de Administración en la universidad Shikon, solo para futuros grandes de la economía en el mundo. Uno de ellos era el atractivo joven Inuyasha Taisho, que tenía un futuro de por sí, ganado desde que nació.

Ambos se conocieron ahí, de hecho, ella lo conoció allí, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, ya que siempre llevaba ropas holgadas y lentes grandes, era la típica nerd de la clase, y él, el chico popular y rebelde que siempre llevaba jeans algo ajustados, camisas de cualquier color - menos las que él pensaba que eran de chica como el rojo, rosa o amarillo- con los 3 primeros botones abiertos y zapatillas converse a la moda.

Un día aburrido para Kagome y divertido -porque tenía prácticamente a la comunidad femenina de la universidad a sus pies- para Inuyasha, el profesor les mandó a averiguar sobre las empresas de sus compañeros, era una tarea fácil, ya que solo tenían que saber:

¿Cuál era el nombre de la empresa de sus padres?

¿Tenía sucursales en otros lugares?

¿Las ganancias de estos eran beneficiosas?

Y mandarlos como reporte al compañero asignado, y si este confirmaba que los datos eran correctos, se llevaba una buena nota al registro. ¿y qué creen?, les toco a ellos dos, ¿cómo?, el agradable -odiado- profesor Bankotsu -que por cierto estaba para comérselo con chocolate y miel- tomó la decisión de asignar él mismo a los alumnos correspondientes.

Inuyasha recopiló mucha información y realmente se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de dinero que podría amasar si lo tuviera en sus manos, creando así, un plan para asegurar su futuro más de lo que ya estaba.

El día de la exposición llegó y él fue el penúltimo, en exponer:

- A ver, me tocó investigar sobre _Higurashi´s corp_, dedicada a la comercialización de objetos antiguos y joyería, teniendo 5 sucursales en América del sur, 10 en Estados Unidos, 5 en España, 3 en Italia, 3 en Francia, 15 en China, 2 en Canadá, y 4 aquí en Japón, es muy beneficioso, ya que cuenta con ingresos de hasta 90 millones de yenes al mes - todos aplaudieron, le tocaba a Kagome, quien antes le dijo al profesor que dicha información era verdadera.

- A mí me toco T & T S.A.C, una empresa textilera que tiene 5 sucursales en todo América, 7 en Europa, 9 en China y 4 aquí en Japón, es beneficioso por los ingresos de 7 millones de yenes al mes y 84 millones al año - todos terminaron aplaudiendo.

Inuyasha asintió ante la mirada inquisidora del profesor.

Ahí fue donde el hijo menor de los Taisho se enteró del dineral que la única hija de la familia Higurashi iba a heredar, por lo que después de esa clase, después de cursilerías y alguno que otro regalito le pidió ser su novia, aunque estuvo algo dudosa, ¿Acaso Inuyasha si la había tomado en cuenta todo este tiempo?, con todo y preguntas, aceptó.

Esa relación duró 1 año y 4 meses, se preguntarán ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir él sin amor?, pues fácilmente, se encontraba con una chica en una discoteca cada noche y así aplacaba la sed sexual que contenía, porque aunque ella no tuviera un cuerpo de infarto, él la deseaba y estaba harto de solo cogerla de la manito y de besitos castos en los labios. Pero justo cuando salieron a comer a un restaurante por cumplir un mes más a su -tortuosa- relación, él no dejaba de ver a la camarera, que parecía tener un cuerpo con el que babeaba –literalmente- sabía que con ella acabaría por tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida, la "señorita" pensaba lo mismo de él, cada vez que pasaba por sus asientos le mandaba uno que otro guiño o beso volado, que pasaba muy desapercibido para la ingenua Kagome.

Al recoger el dinero, él le pasó una tarjeta con su número a la chica y sin más se fue a dejar a Kagome a su casa, y al despedirse de su –querida– novia, la camarera del cabello negro y lacio lo llamó.

Compartieron esa noche y muchas otras más, supo que se llamaba Kikyo Martínez, que tenía unos 23 años y es originaria de Inglaterra, y ella también aprendió cosas de él, entre tantas cosas que tenía dinero, no mucho, pero tenía.

Al fin y al cabo y sin poder evitarlo, ella y él acabaron "enamorándose" perdidamente y con una pasión desenfrenada.

Al mudarse a un nuevo departamento, Kagome pudo oír como sus vecinos del depa de al lado hacía mucho ruido, salió, y sin más tocó la puerta, dispuesta a reclamar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha sin camisa y con el botón de sus jeans negros abiertos y pudo observar a la misma chica de cabello lacio y negro del restaurante, que lo llamaba a la cama con deseo y no precisamente por su nombre, sino con el apodo de "AMOR". Inuyasha trató de arreglar las cosas con ella, pero era tarde, ella se había ido corriendo a su habitación, no sin antes cerrar el depa con llave para que invitados indeseables no entraran.

Luego, ella muy dolida, vendió ese departamento y se mudó a otro sin avisarle al pelinegro, quién la supo encontrar fácilmente, ya que era demasiado predecible -según él- y empezó a rogarle que no lo dejara, claro, Kagome optó una posición fría para no caer en su infame juego, sabía muy bien que Inuyasha hacía eso solo por el dineral que poseía, pero Inuyasha, harto de humillarse sin sentido solo por obtener un tesoro y una gran oportunidad de llevarse la lotería con ella, se levantó y le dijo unas cuantas verdades, demostrando que no tenía ni una pizca de culpa por abandonarla. Cambiaron los papeles.

Él era el frío.

Ella la que rogaba por que no la abandonara.

Pero al fin y al cabo, la que sufría con ello era Kagome.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora estaba ella sola...sola contra un mundo de sentimientos encontrados...ella no podía más, soltó a llorar amargamente su mala suerte, porque precisamente eso había tenido, mala suerte de conocerlo, mala suerte en creerle todas sus patrañas, mala suerte de aceptar a la relación propuesta por él, mala suerte en todo, menos en los estudios, pero, ¿eso de qué te vale cuando tienes el corazón roto?

Era de noche y se fue caminando por un parque, hasta que se sentó al pie de un árbol, le decían "El Goshimboku", mucha gente decía que tenía poderes espirituales -el árbol claro está-, para ella, esos comentarios eran de una verdad irrefutable, ya que ella cada vez que se sentía triste, acudía allí, lo conocía desde su niñez, siempre sintió como si aquel árbol tratara de aplacarle la penas, pero ahora no era una simple tristeza la que sentía ella.

Aquella noche de Marzo, no parecía verano, de hecho, era tan fría que ella quería que su corazón se volviera de la misma manera, para no sentir dolor, no sentir tristeza. Se sentía tan aliviada allí que empezó a cantar una canción, como poniéndole "pare" a toda su vida con aquel pelinegro mentiroso.

_Eres como una mariposa,_

_vuelas y te posas_

_vas de boca en boca,_

_fácil y ligera de quien te provoca._

A medida que seguía cantando, las lágrimas empañaron sus orbes chocolate, pero eso no afecto en nada su voz, en verdad, parecía que había cantado toda su vida.

_Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera,_

_trampa que no mata, pero no libera_

_vivo muriendo prisionera._

_Mariposa Traicionera,_

_todo se lo lleva el viento,_

_Mariposa no regreso_

_Hay mariposa __de amor_

_mi mariposa de amor,_

_ya no regreso contigo_

_Hay mariposa de amor_

_mi mariposa de amor,_

_nunca jamás junto a ti._

- Hey! señorita! – un hombre trató de llamar la atención de Kagome, por lo que carraspeó, y ella lo miró con cierto desconcierto

- ¿Si?, dígame - preguntó ella algo temerosa, era un joven de más o menos unos 24 años con una tez morena, ojos tan azules como el mismísimo mar y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta, y por lo que veía, con un buen físico, digno de arduas horas de gimnasio. Llevaba un traje color plomo y una corbata del mismo color con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos con su maleta color negro, típico empresario.

- Veo que canta muy bien, ¿me permitiría oír más de su bella voz? - lo dice con una voz ronca y varonil que hace temblar a Kagome, quién asiente con extrañeza a tal pedido.

_Vuela amor,_

_vuela dolor,_

_y no regreses a un lado._

_Ya vete de flor en flor,_

_seduciendo a los pistilos._

_Y vuela cerca del sol,_

_pa´ que sientas_

_lo que es dolor_

- Muy bien señorita, usted lo canta con tanta pasión, tanto sentimiento que… - hiso una pausa como para hacerse el interesante - ¿sabe qué? la contrato

- ¿Me contrata usted?, pero ¿para qué? - pregunta ella algo confundida, pero en algo coincidía con el sujeto que le estaba hablando, la canción la cantaba para ese imbécil que le robó el corazón y no supo utilizarlo adecuadamente, por ello las 3 últimas líneas de la canción lo cantó de una manera que se diría que ella tenía una carga de rencor muy grande dentro de ella.

- Me presento, soy Koga Collins, y represento a la productora ST productions, el cuál se encarga de contratar a futuros talentos en el ámbito artístico - lo dijo con suma importancia - así que si quieres cambiar tu vida, llámame a este número - dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de la parte interior de su saco - serías una muy bella y reconocida cantante - y le guiñó un ojo mientras se paraba y se iba caminando tarareando la canción que ella había estado cantando hace unos segundos.

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Me estaba olvidando, de decir que los que leen mis otros fics,_

_les aviso que solo publicaré los domingos, ok?, necesito ordenar_

_mi horario :D_

_Bye_

_By: valeaome_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Creo que es muy pronto para actualizar, además, sigo manteniendome firme en solo publicar los domingos, pero me encanta la idea de que Kagome quiera tomar venganza con sus propias manos, y qué mejor forma que con el guapo de Koga**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 2**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

Sacó su celular Samsung Galaxi Ipro y anotó el número telefónico.

Marcó.

Sonó unas tres veces y ahí estaba esa voz varonil y gruesa con la que había hablado hace unos minutos

- Aló?

-Aló, señor Collins

- Dígame – dijo con cortesía

- Soy Kagome, la chica del parque

- Tu nombre es tan bello como tú – respondió con una voz tan suave que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas

- Que cosas dice señor… - habla apenada

- Háblame de tú, no soy tan viejo, pero dime, ¿aceptaste mi propuesta? – una pregunta directa para alguien que, quizás, después de eso se arrepienta

- Claro que sí se… Koga – casi se confunde… adiós formalidades…

- Espérame en el mismo lugar donde te encontré, no estoy tan lejos

- De acuerdo

_"Espero no desistir de esta decisión tan abrupta"_ pensó mientras se volvía a sentar a la sombra del Goshimboku

**-..-..-..-..- Por otro lado -..-..-..-..-.. **

- ¿Hizo rabietas? – preguntó con algo de curiosidad mientras lo miraba desde el sofá blanco en el que estaba reclinada

- Si, la deje llorando en el piso – responde el pelinegro caminando al mini-bar del departamento

- Y ¿qué esperabas Inuyasha? – Preguntó la joven – ¿que se ría contigo y te abrace por todo lo que le hiciste? O que te diga, aceptaré que tengas a una amante mientras estás conmigo – dijo adoptando su típica voz llena de sarcasmo

- Para nada solo que… _"Solo que dentro de mi siento que de alguna forma me voy a arrepentir de todo esto"_ – pensó antes de continuar con el confesionario de su -ahora- novia

- Solo que ¿qué? – preguntó, ella odiaba cuando dejaba las cosas a medio decir

- Nada, solo… pensaba – respondió sentándose en el sillón, al lado de ella – además, te tengo a ti Kikyo, ¿qué más podría pedir?

- Mmm… vamos a ver… podrías pedir una noche con tu servidora… - le salió una voz sensual que convenció al oji-dorado

- ¿Qué tal la policía sexy y el ladrón para hoy? – dijo en el mismo tono

- Claro… - respondió. No necesitaron más palabras, con acciones confesaron lo que tenían planeado para esa noche, aunque cierto pelinegro aún pensaba en ella, la azabache que había dejado.

_"Espero no haberme perdido de nada más que una aburrida vida sin amor al lado de Kagome… pero… me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?"_ pensó un momento en el que la chica a su lado se quedó dormida. La intriga lo carcomía, pero no… él no podía haber desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, a menos que lo que quería y amara era a ella y no a su dinero. Todo era tan confuso, nunca se vio envuelto en tal batalla que se desarrollaba en su mente, y de alguna manera… también en su corazón

**..-..-..-..-..- Volviendo con Kagome -..-..-..-..-..-..**

- ¿Sólo tengo que hacer eso? – pregunta ella desde su asiento

- Claro, es sencillo – responde el manager

Ambos estaban en una limosina color negra, siendo escoltados a la tan famosa productora, Kagome estaba nerviosa, nunca había viajado en limosina. Ella se encontraba sentada al frente de Koga, mientras que este bebía una copa de vino que se hallaba en aquel transporte.

Llegaron a un edificio. No era nada a como ella se lo imaginaba. Este se parecía a uno de esos lugares corporativos. Era una alta construcción color plateada, de forma circular, con al menos unos 16 pisos, todo cubierto de ventanas, parecía un edificio de espejos, solo que este tenía unas grandes letras en la parte superior de la entrada.

**ST PRODUCTIONS**

El nombre de su futuro… de aquello que utilizaría para vengarse de Taisho

Ambos entraron por la puerta de cristal.

- Hola Yuca – saludó Koga a la chica de cabello negro con un uniforme color naranja, que se encontraba en la recepción

- Señor Collins, ya es tarde para que ande merodeando por aquí – le responde

- Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar con Sango, es muy urgente – le responde este

- Ella… - iba a decirle que se iba a retirar, pero justo ella sale del ascensor

- ¿Para qué me buscabas Koga? – pregunta una señorita de cabello marrón claro, largo y lacio que llevaba uniforme color rojo que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, unos tacones del mismo color y un portafolios plateado

- Si Sango, ella – tomó a Kagome por el brazo con delicadeza y la puso delante de él para que la joven la viera – tiene la voz de los mismísimos ángeles – dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica

- No es lo mismo de la vez pasada, ¿verdad Koga?

- Para nada, esta vez no te fallaré.

- Esta bien, te concederé el beneficio de la duda – bajo su mirada a Kagome y le habló – Hola querida, yo me llamo Sango Taijica, soy la jefa de este incompetente y la jefa de todos aquí, ven por aquí para probar tus talentos

- Solo voy si el señor Collins viene conmigo - pidió la joven

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la gerente, incrédula ante tal pedido

- Porque solo confío en él - respondió con total confianza

- Eso no tiene fundamentos, pero si el "señor" te quiere acompañar, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente - no tenía alternativa, si esa señorita tuviera aquel talento que ella andaba buscando, sería famosa

Koga miró a la chica. Era hermosa, eso sin duda, pero no una belleza física, sino interna. La pasión y sentimiento con la que cantaba era sin igual. Algo había despertado en él, un sentimiento protector. Sería capaz de llevarla al estrellato e ir con ella al mismo tiempo. Renunciaría a esa empresa para ser el manager de aquella chica que lo cautivaba con tan solo unas palabras que salían de su dulce voz y sus hermosos y carnosos labios.

- Con gusto acompañaré a esta encantadora florecilla – respondió Koga, siguiendo a ambas al centro de grabación

Los dos adultos se acomodaron detrás de una gran consola de grabación y edición de música, mientras que Kagome estaba detrás de una ventana de vidrio, ahí había un extraño micrófono, unos grandes audífonos, y varios instrumentos. El lugar era grande, más grande que su departamento

- Ahora, necesito que se ponga los audífonos y cante una canción cualquiera, la que más le agrade.

- Muy bien - captó la información

- ¿Estás lista? - pregunto Sango

- Si... - un cartelito dentro del lugar donde ella estaba, con las palabras _on_, se iluminó.

_Siento que me desconoces _  
_Siento que tocarme ahora _  
_Te da igual, Te da igual _

_Cada vez hay mas temores _  
_Crece como hiedra al aire _  
_Seguridad_

Era fascinante, el énfasis de emociones que ella le ponía a las letras que cantaba, como si viviera lo que esa canción dice

Y_ me lastima ver que intentas rescatar _  
_Lo que un dia en el alma nos unía _  
_Ya no está Aunque estas _  
_Es momento de afrontar la realidad _

En el momento en que iba a cantar la siguiente estrofa, se le vino a la mente, aquel día en que lo vio en el departamento de su amante, una imagen perfectamente sacada de sus recuerdos apareció en los ojos de ella.

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo _  
_Y esa es la verdad _  
_Tu presencia aquí me está matando _  
_De sentirte a la mitad _  
_Me cansado de intentar y no lograr _  
_Que te vuelva a enamorar _  
_Sé que no me quieres lastimar _  
_Pero tengo que solatarteeeeee _  
_Hoy te dejo en libertad _

Tanto fue la emoción de aquellas letras, que sencillamente no se pudo resistir, y se le cayeron algunas lágrimas, presas de aquel sentimiento de odio y venganza que le provocó la imagen de él.

- Hey!, muchachita! - gritó Sango, inmediatamente Kagome dejó de cantar - Eres perfecta para ser una estrella, quisiera que trabajaras para mí y para este lobito al lado mío

- Hey!, no soy un lobo - gritó - además, yo la voy a representar

- ¿En serio? El hecho de que confíe en ti, no te da derecho a decidir por ella - reclamó Sango

- A decir verdad - tomó la palabra la chica - esa idea no suena nada mal

Koga sonrió, verdaderamente ella era una noble joya que él se encargaría de pulir día con día

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Quieren venganza?, la abrá... ufff que Inuyasha _

_se cuide de Kagome, porque volverá con fuerzas renovadas para_

_cobrar venganza... wuajajajaja -creo que eso fue una risa malvada- :p_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a todos sus reviews:**_

_**Elvi: No te preocupes... Kagome tiene la perfecta venganza para él... lamentará haberla enamorado ¬¬**_

_**Kagome4ever: Si, lo sé venganza... a todos nos gusta eso... además, este fic es InuKag, si parece KogKag pero no es así, de hecho así tenía que empezar este fic, porque él es parte de la venganza de Kagome... Y por seacaso, nadie saldrá herido en sus sentimientos(salvo el interesado de Inuyasha wuajajajaja :p)**_

_**Aiko Hike Aka: Bueno, va a llegar un momento en que ella lo va a tener que perdonar, eso se da por hecho, pero Inuyasha va a tener que pasar por millones de penurias para conseguir su perdón, va a tener su merecido... ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar? ^_^U **_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 3**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

Después de ello, Kagome estaba más feliz y radiante que nunca. Les avisó a sus padres sobre sus planes.

Su madre estaba orgullosa.

Su padre no tanto, ya que había abandonado su sueño de ser una gran contadora para convertirse en cantante, pero de tanto insistir, él terminó accediendo, además ella ya era mayor de edad y debía de entender que su hijita creció, aunque tuviera 21 años ella seguiría siendo la hijita de papá.

Pasaron muchos sucesos después de aquello, Sango y Koga se la llevaron a España probando suerte allí con el "amigo" de Sango que poseía una televisora allí y una estación de radio, todo eso sirvió para reforzar su angelical voz.

Su relación con Koga se hacía más fuerte no solo como representante, si no como algo más, cada vez que estaba junto a él, se sentía protegida y feliz… pero nada igual a lo que una vez sintió por Inuyasha

En aquel país consiguió mucho éxito, solo pasaron dos meses y ella ya se había convertido en una gran estrella.

Koga lo sabía, ella era un diamante en bruto. Lo mejor era que ella confiaba plenamente en él y había algo, una conexión especial, se entendían perfectamente.

Pero había algo en el corazón de Kagome que no la dejaba tranquila… era el recuerdo de Inuyasha… el fantasma de él la perseguía cada vez que cantaba una canción que hacía referencia a su experiencia vivida con él, era inevitable no pensar en él.

Pero con Inuyasha ¿Qué pasó?

Pues él y Kikyo se casaron. Después de dos meses de un feliz matrimonio empezaron los verdaderos problemas. Tanto financieros como personales.

Su padre, Inu no Taisho, cambió el documento de sus bienes antes de fallecer. ¿Por qué? Pues…

**-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-**

Un día, le llegóuna carta a su departamento en el que vivía la pareja, en el centro de Tokio, su padre había muerto a causa de una enfermedad y luego de cinco días se leería el testamento.

Él fue muy alegre a escuchar lo que le correspondía.

Estaban en la oficina del abogado de Inu no Taisho, Totosai, quien sentado en su gran sillón de cuero negro empezó de esta manera

- Ahora empezaremos con la lectura del testamento – agarró el documento y empezó – "_Yo el patriarca de la familia Taisho debo de repartir las ganancias de toda una vida de trabajo y agotador esfuerzo. De entre todas mis posesiones, que son casas y más de 500 millones de yenes, quiero dejarle a mi querida esposa Isayoi, la casa en Tokio y la casa en China junto a 2 millones de yenes. A mi hijo mayor, Sesshomaru, le dejo 150 millones de yenes junto a la casa en Estados Unidos, México, Colombia y Argentina, y quisiera decirle que estoy muy orgulloso de él, sabe manejar muy bien la empresa, a lo que le dejo la presidencia y la mitad de las acciones de ella, para que este bien asegurado su futuro junto a mi querida nuera Rin. A mi hijo menor, Inuyasha, le dejo la vice-presidencia, 150 millones de yenes y el pequeño rancho en Osaka, la casa en España, Francia y Australia, pero para tomar posesión de todo ello deberá pasar un año en la que deba buscar una esposa adecuada para él, de lo contrario, si sigue casada con su actual esposa, no podrá tocar ni un solo yen, todo se irá a casas benéficas y las casas mencionadas en distintos países pasarán a nombre de mi hijo mayor, a excepción del cargo en la empresa._

_Sé que de esa manera todos serán felices. Conozco a Inuyasha y nunca permitiría que pase por hambre y penurias, pero si tengo que enseñarle una lección lo haré y en estos pocos meses no lo he visto tan feliz con su apresurado matrimonio._

_Así pues quiero despedirme de todos mis seres queridos y decirle a mi esposa que nunca la voy a dejar sola, la voy a estar cuidando esté en donde esté"_ – terminó Totosai

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, igual a él, solo que con una mirada dorada fría y algo solitaria, que cambiaba cuando su querida prometida estaba cerca y poseía una melena plateada larga que iba con su perfecta estatura y cuerpo de semi-dios.

- Efectivamente señor Taisho – dijo el anciano abogado

- No… NO! Me niego a hacer lo que él dijo allí… - dijo Inuyasha gritando – Tiene que haber un error

- Para nada señor Inuyasha, su padre, que en paz descanse, lo escribió con su puño y letra hace un mes

- ¿Hace un mes?, pero tengo entendido que ya estaba hecho desde hace 10 años - respondió con un muy notado mal humor

- Verá señor Inuyasha, su padre me comentó que había realizado unos cambios en cuanto a su parte del testamento y que si no la cumplía al pie de la letra, usted no podría tocar ni un solo yen del dinero – explicó

Inuyasha solo se quedó callado al notar aquello que tanto temía… Eso había conseguido por jugar con una niña inocente.

**-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.**

Su padre sabía de Kagome, él mismo de la presentó, pero de alguna u otra manera se iba a enterar la razón por las que terminaron.

A partir de aquello, su padre consideraba que Kikyo era una mala influencia para él.

Y en eso no se equivocó. Ya que durante esos dos meses, ella le pedía la tarjeta de crédito y compraba ropa, joyería y maquillajes.

Cada vez que el intentaba negarle algo, ella ponía una carita simplemente… adorable… pero solo era adorable porque se asemejaba a Kagome cuando quería comer un helado.

Empezó a añorar cada instante que vivió con ella como pareja, fue feliz… lo fue… aunque si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, él hubiera preferido volver a aquellos años en que estaba con ella… _Su_ Kagome

* * *

Una mañana agotadora para Kagome, una sesión de fotos importante para una revista internacional la había mantenido ocupada desde las 6:00 am de la mañana.

- Vamos Kagome tu puedes, mantén tu boca en un puchero… así – le indicaba el fotógrafo

- Jackotsu, ¿Cuándo vamos a acabar? Mis manos se van a entumecer de tanto moverlas – se quejó ella.

- Kag por favor tu puedes, demostraste ser capaz para este trabajo – le habló una voz masculina reconocida para ella – además no me equivoqué en que te ibas a convertir en una mujer muy hermosa

- KOGA! – gritó Kagome con emoción, corrió del lugar en donde estaba hacia él para saltar a sus brazos y poder abrazarlo del cuello.

Esa imagen era simplemente adorable

- Kagome vuelve a tu posición… por fiiiis – avisó Jackotsu con una expresión algo molesta

- Jackotsu no la presiones, recién hace dos meses que nuestra bella musa se convirtió en famosa, además no es una modelo profesional – dijo él. Se acercó a la computadora en donde se transmitían las fotografías que se tomaban – Me equivoqué, naciste para lucirte Kag – dijo Koga mientras la dejaba en el piso toda sonrojada.

Ese día modeló una línea de ropa para una casa de modas en España que era de una muy importante diseñadora, que daría a conocer su magnífica creación de ropa anivel internacional, junto a la nueva estrella.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla blanco ajustado a sus bien torneadas piernas y una blusa roja de licra de tiras que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, además le hacía favor a sus pechos que en tan poco tiempo crecieron a un tamaño favorable, también unos zapatos de tacón rojo que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era.

Estaba posando en un escenario de fondo de corazones rojos y en el piso muchos habían muchos globos de colores.

_La inocencia y la pasión a la vez_ era lo que quería informar, y ella con su carita de niña, simplemente era perfecta para ello.

- Jackotsu, me la voy a llevar porque en media hora tiene una conferencia de prensa sobre su nuevo álbum – informó el exitoso manager

- Bien, bien lobito lindo, tienes suerte de que ya terminamos – informó el, o mejor dicho… la fotógrafa Jackotsu.

/-/../-/../-/../-/

Al día siguiente Inuyasha estaba muy cansado, Kikyo no había llegado al departamento de una de sus amigas y él se la pasó esperándola, por lo que se durmió en el sillón.

Se levantó con desgano y se dirigió a su habitación, la cama King size con sábanas color negro y edredón del mismo color, estaba vacía, más bien ordenado, bien acomodado, eso quería decir que Kikyo no había llegado.

Frustrado por cómo iba su matrimonio, sacó uno de sus trajes para irse directamente a la empresa, sin desayunar.

Iba manejando en su Nissan color negro.

Se paró en un semáforo que estaba en rojo. Ahí había un puesto de periódicos, él estaba dispuesto a comprar uno, cuando, de casualidad una señora llega a comprar una revista llamada _Famous and notices_, en el que aparecía la imagen de la chica en la que estaba pensando mucho últimamente.

_Kagome_

Se veía mucho más hermosa que antes, con ese conjunto blanqui-rojo, se veía increíblemente sexi.

El semáforo aún no cambiaba, se tomó la molestia de comprarle una revista al vendedor.

Cuando tuvo lo tuvo en sus manos, acaricio la imagen y leyó lo que decía debajo de la foto:

_Una nueva estrella se asoma al firmamento, la sensacional cantante Kagome Higurashi, quién se auto-nombró "Aome" como su nombre artístico. La joven inició su carrera como cantante en el país de España y según nuestros reporteros, tendría un romance con su representante Koga Collins Wolf, esta es una imagen inédita de la línea de ropa de la diseñadora Subaqui Montremart, española de nacimiento y..._

No quizo leer más... ¿Kagome con un nuevo amor?... no podía ser verdad… NO… eso simplemente lo hizo sentir vacío… como si algo de su pertenencia se hubiera separado de él.

_"Tarado, ella no es un objeto cualquiera" _le dijo su mente

_"Si tan solo no la hubiera engañado, ahora seríamos felices" pensó Inuyasha, respondiéndose a si mismo_

No se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, conquistaría de nuevo a Kagome, de hecho... ¿Qué tan difícil sería volver a enamorar a una joven de 21 años?

Lo que él no se esperaba es que Kagome ya tenía una venganza perfecta... sería infalible... _pagaría por ilusionarla cual niña enamorada_

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_No se preocupen, verán cuan vengativa puede ser Kagome_

_Para eso quisiera tener diferentes opiniones, ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar_

_a Inuyasha?... o mejor dicho... ¿Cómo quieren que Kagome se vengue de él..._

_mmm... yo tengo una idea, pero quisiera saber sus opiniones, no se preocupen,_

_tomaré en cuenta todas las ideas :3_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a tod s sus reviews! y los agradezco en el alma!**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 4**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que regresar a Japón?... ah… cierto, Koga en aquella conferencia de prensa develó la gran idea de iniciar una gira por Asia y Europa, ¿Cómo pudo?, pues, Sango lo ayudó, no solo con el dinero, sino también con todos los afiches que anunciaban la gira denominada:

_The grand appearance: Aome, the rising star_

_(La gran aparición de: Aome la estrella naciente)_

Ahora se encontraba en su departamento en Madrid, empacando sus cosas para su concierto en Francia, luego en Italia, para seguir con China y finalizar con boche de oro: Japón.

Koga ya había pensado en ello. No quería separarla de sus padres. A pesar de que ella los llamara a diario, él quería que los volviera a ver, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba exactamente a Kagome.

- Kagome, ¿me escuchas? – preguntó el moreno detrás de ella con agenda electrónica en mano

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Kagome levantando la mirada pero seguía pensando… ¿Qué pasaría si ella volviera a ver a Inuyasha?... nada… a ella le gustaba Koga… GUSTABA… no amaba…

- Te dije que me iba a volver boxeador y me casaría con la mujer barbuda – mencionó Koga algo molesto por no tener la atención de Kagome. Ella había estado así después de mencionar lo de la gira…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Kagome, volteándose rápidamente, pero se encontró que el oji-celeste la estaba abrazando… se sentía protegida en esos fuertes brazos – lo lamento… - murmuró más para sí misma que para él, pero se lo dijo en su oído para que pudiera escuchar

- Lo sé, ahora debemos de encargarnos de que luzcas bella para las presentaciones – dijo él mientras se separaba del abrazo, la miró a los ojos aún sin soltarla y esbozó una reluciente sonrisa – aunque no creo que puedas ser más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

- Oww… ¡Qué tierno! – dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla – es que… bueno… - murmuró mientras que la alegría se desvanecía de su rostro reemplazada por una de tristeza y se sentaba en un _puff_ color guinda, no podía en su cama, ya que esta era una de esas geniales y algo raras camas de agua con las que ella siempre había soñado tener

- ¿Qué pasa _florecilla_? – pregunta con aquel apelativo que a ella tanto le encanta, mientras se sentaba en el puff color negro y le sostenía la mano derecha

- ¿Te-te acuerdas el día en el que me encontraste en aquel parque de Japón, cantando? – preguntó con algo de timidez pues no sabía si él se acordaba de eso

- Claro que sí, fue el día que descubrí a una hermosa florecilla cantante que dudaba de su talento y de su belleza – dijo haciéndola sonrojar - ¿Qué pasa con ello?

- Pues, ese día yo… - suspiró, apartando la su mirada chocolate de la de Koga – había terminado con mi novio… ese era el motivo de mi canción, y ese es el motivo de… - volvió a suspirar – de mi comportamiento… tengo miedo de que… de que al llegar a Japón lo vea a él y… no quiero volver a sus redes de nuevo… pensé en vengarme pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó ella

- No quiero hacerte daño – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos pero en aquel mar chocolate, había algo raro…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él agarrándole la no solo la mano izquierda, sino también la derecha

- Que-quería u-usarte a ti como venganza – reveló ella ante la fría mirada de Koga – Pero… pero ahora no estoy tan segura de hacer eso, no me gusta usar a las personas como si fueran objetos, la venganza es malo, lo sé pero él me engañó de una manera tan… tan… - no se dio cuenta que estaba apretando las manos de Koga con mucha fuerza

- ¡Hey! – gritó Koga, le estaba encajando sus largas uñas rosa – más cuidado florecilla – le dijo en un tono apacible cuando lo soltó.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo usarte para mi…

- Acepto. – respondió él firmemente

- ¿Eh? – musitó confundida

- Acepto ayudarte con tu venganza

- ¿E-estás se-seguro? Podría rom… - no pudo continuar, ya que Koga se acercó a ella y le colocó sus labios sobre los suyos.

En su vida había probado labios tan dulces… bueno… a decir verdad, era el segundo hombre que la había besado… aun así, le pareció uno de los mejores besos que le habían dado.

Inuyasha solo le daba besos fríos… no le transmitía nada, solo eran simples piquitos y ya… pero ahora era tan diferente… Koga la estaba besando de una manera apasionada, ganándose sus labios primeros y luego abriéndose paso con su lengua.

Se sentía de lo mejor… como si todas las preocupaciones del mundo de hubieran borrado de repente.

El beso finalizó por parte del moreno, y ella se sentía como si hubiera bajado del cielo

- Te voy a ayudar porque te quiero, y si piensas que esto es lo mejor para ti, que vengándote de esa manera, tranquilizará tu alma, entonces, te ayudaré – dijo él, con su frente pegada a la de la azabache

- Sé que la venganza es mala, pero para mí será como si liberara todo mi ser – susurró verazmente mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa

- Aunque no creo que sea lo mejor, pero, sea lo que sea te voy a apoyar – dijo Koga – ahora vuelve a empacar, tenemos 4 semanas para planear lo que vamos a hacer – dijo con una triste sonrisa – _Aunque yo hubiera preferido ser algo más, pero bueno… es lo único que puedo conseguir… tu cariño no es suficiente y tal vez algo bueno saque de esto… tal vez_

Ella continuó guardando su ropa en la maleta mientras el oji-celeste le dictaba las posibles canciones que cantaría, anotando todo en la agenda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.- Por otro lado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Señor Taisho, ya averigüe lo que me pidió – entro Tsubaki a la oficina de su jefe con un folder manila color morado y varias hojas dentro. Entro algo desesperada, ya que el segundo al mando de la empresa la mandó a buscar cualquier revista sobre Kagome – aquí mencionan que la señorita dio declaraciones ayer y su representante mencionó una gira por Europa y Asia.

- ¿Asia? – preguntó Inuyasha, sentado en su mullida y cómoda silla, detrás de su escritorio de caoba color marrón claro, en donde se encontraba una laptop Toshiba color negro y en la pantalla y documento que él estaba leyendo, junto a otros papeles más que antes se encontraban en su mano, pero al oír entrar a su secretaria, los dejo de un solo golpe en el espacio libre del mueble y volteó a mirar la vista del gran ventanal detrás suyo, para que ella no se de cuenta de la alegría que se formaba dentro de él al escucharla hablar de ella… la chica en la que no había dejado de pensar últimamente… _Kagome… _esperen… ¿Qué su representante dijo qué?

- Si, dice que en Europa va a hacer un recorrido por Francia e Italia y luego va a China para terminar aquí… en… Japón – respondió ella la joven pelinegra de 29 años

- Bien – se volteó y la miró fijamente – quiero que vayas inmediatamente a comprar unos…

- ¿Boletos? – preguntó ella – sabía que me mandaría a hacerlo así que compré uno para usted – dijo sacando un trozo de cartón pequeño del folder – tome – dijo extendiéndole el boleto

- Gracias señorita Brisch, tan eficiente como siempre – dijo sonriéndole. La conocía, ella era una vieja amiga de su hermano mayor, sabía cómo trabajaba y siempre se llevó su admiración por eso –además de que ella sabe sobre lo que pasó con Kagome- vuelva a su puesto de trabajo por favor

- Si señor Taisho – dijo ella volteándose y saliendo de la oficina rápidamente para darle a su jefe la libertad y privacidad para poder saltar en un pie y gritar que iba a volver a ver a su ex novia

Una vez que Tsubaki salió por las puertas negras, él miró aquella entrada que estaba en su mano.

_The grand appearance: Aome, the rising star_

_Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro_

_18 de Mayo – Estadio Nacional Mayor de Tokio_

El título estaba resaltado por unas letras doradas junto a una imagen de Kagome sosteniendo un micrófono plateado, con un pequeño top de cuero morado y muy entallado igual a los pantalones de mezclilla plateados que portaba junto a su cabello azabache suelto y alisado por completo a excepción de su cerquillo que mantenía los naturales rizos.

Era un boleto original, sin duda, porque, ¿Qué cantante ponía una foto de sí mismo en el boleto de su concierto? Era imaginativo… _ella era imaginativa_… apostaba a que la idea de hacer eso fue de ella… o quizás… de su representante… _Koga Collins Wolf_… lo conocía, él asistía a la misma escuela que él, siempre hablaba de que algún día conocería a una súper estrella, claro, todos se burlaban de él por ello… pero ahora lo envidiaba… cumplió su sueño con su ex, mientras que él tenía una vicepresidencia en la empresa de su padre, un trabajo que lo consumía día a día, una esposa infiel y una herencia por reclamar… Pffff, lo único que él deseaba para su vida era una vida perfecta en la casa de Miami, aquella casa junto al mar que ahora era propiedad de Sesshomaru, junto a una sexi esposa… _Kagome_… si ahora que su anatomía cambió tanto se veía tan bien… Ufff, calentaría hasta a un santo… y mucho… _Mucho…_ dinero… quería ser rico –en el sentido de tener plata- muy rico… más de lo que ya era… de hecho quería ser el más rico del mundo, el más adinerado del planeta… pero todo se fue al tacho desde que terminó con Kagome... _CLARO!_ Ella era la respuestas a sus problemas… se casaría con ella, reclamaría su herencia y se irían a vivir una perfecta vida en el racho de Osaka… en aquel rancho que lo vio crecer… ese era el mejor sueño que tenía en ese momento, porque eso era… un sueño, Kagome no lo perdonaría por nada del mundo, al menos… no después de lo que le hizo,… lo que le dijo y… como la dejo… llorando… en el piso de su departamento…

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri" _

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Me encantaron las ideas que me mandaron las pondré en práctica... :D_

_¡Se los aseguro!_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a tod s sus reviews! y los agradezco en el alma!**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 4**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

_Y un día tu despertaras y me buscaras y no vas atenerme __  
y me lloraras por todo lo que tu hiciste mal y me buscaras  
y no me hallaras porque estaré muy lejos  
y ya no regresare jamás  
y un día tu despertaras y me buscaras y no vas atenerme  
y me lloraras por todo lo q tu hiciste mal  
y me buscaras y no me hallaras porque estaré muy lejos y ya  
no regresare jamás…  
y un día sabrás y un día veras que yo no estaré esperando  
por ti  
y un día sabrás que te deje atrás._

Un sinfín de aplausos sonaron. Aquella canción, aunque no era de su autoría, lo cantó como si fuera suya. Lo cantó con pasión y tal vez algo de… ¿amor?... no, eso sí que no… aquel sentimiento se desvaneció, el momento en que Inuyasha le dijo aquellas sandeces, jamás se lo perdonaría… eso… si no hacía algo para convencerla y… NO! Que mierda está diciendo! Nada de perdón… nada de debilidad…

En ese mismo momento se le derramó una lágrima, una pequeña muestra de que su pasado la seguía atormentando y las heridas que parecían sanadas, aún seguían abiertas.

- Gracias a todos por venir, son un país maravilloso – gritó Kagome ante el público chino, aún con micrófono en mano – me encantaría volver en mi próxima gira, pero como saben… ahora le toca a Japón conocer mi talento y darme su pulgar en alto, así que –suspira- espero volver a verlos dentro de poco.

Bajó del escenario ante los gritos de los fans.

- Eso fue genial Kagome – le dijo Sango emocionada mientras abrazaba a la azabache, otro gran concierto le esperaba…

- Gracias Sango – respondió, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga-jefa - ¿Dónde está Koga?

- Pues… está en el hotel preparando todo para nuestra llegada a Japón – le avisa

- Entonces me voy… YA!, necesito hablar con él urgentemente – responde, a la vez que su asistente, Ayame -una pelirroja de estatura promedio, casi de la misma altura que ella, con un buen cuerpo para tener 20 años-, le pasaba el abrigo color blanco que combinaba con aquel pantalón negro de cuero, junto a la blusa de lentejuelas rosa ceñido a su cuerpo, denotando cada una de sus curvas y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando que algunos de sus rulos marquen su perfecto rostro – gracias Ayame.

Salió corriendo allí, ignorando los gritos de Sango… en ese momento necesitaba apoyo emocional…, pasado mañana iría a Japón… no quería, pero debía hacerlo por su carrera… se subió a su Lamborgini rojo y manejó al hotel.

Llegó y sin saludar a nadie, subió al ascensor, llorando una vez que se encontró en el interior de ese lugar, al salir, se encontró con muchas admiradoras en la puerta de su departamento… ¿Cómo rayos sabían dónde se hospedaba?... entró rápidamente gracias a la intervención de uno de los guardias que contrató Sango para su seguridad.

En el interior de la habitación estaba Koga haciendo unas llamadas… quizá importantes…

- Si, estaremos allí sanos y salvos – dijo el moreno mientras estaba al teléfono – es sensacional, ya verás… - respondió y colgó al notar la presencia de su… ¿novia?

- Koga… - susurró ella y se fue directamente a sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, empezaba a balbucear contra su pecho las palabras _"No lo quiero volver a ver", "No quiero volver"_

El oji-celeste simplemente la consoló hasta que esta se quedó dormida, la acostó en la cama y la arropó. Se tomó unos minutos mirándola… inspeccionándola… cada detalle de su níveo rostro… memorizándose cada facción de su rostro. Quería quedarse con ella… quería estar con ella para siempre… no se quería separar de ella… pero un trato era un trato, y el que él acababa de aceptar con ella… era simplemente… Ahhh… ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo… si ella se quería vengar de su ex… él iba a estar con ella… iba a hacer que ese maldito se esfume de su mente… todo el tiempo que pasará con Kagome lo iba a aprovechar… no iba a dejar que aquel hombre que se le acerque… la conquistaría… haría que ella lo amara y que se olvide de ese estúpido que lastimó su corazón.

Con este pensamiento, salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, estaba cansado… en aquel concierto en Tokio iba a cantar algunas canciones _cortavenas_ –o sea canciones demasiado románticas y tristes- y otras movidas, pero con letras que indicaban claramente lo que sentía en el momento… porque ella sabía… Kagome sabía que ese cobarde iría… sabía que iría para… no se… ¿burlarse de ella?... o tal vez… ¿Alabaría todo su trabajo?... sea lo que sea… él estaría para ella en todo momento, sería su sombra si fuera necesario.

**-.-.-.-.-.- En otro lugar -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Derramó una lágrima?

_"Si y por tu culpa, eres una bestia de la peor calaña"_ le gritaba su conciencia

Se dio cuenta de que la letra iba dirigido hacia él… se dio cuenta de que aquello que cantaba era lo que sentía… pero tal y como decía la letra de aquella canción… él la buscó y por fin la halló, pero ahora estaba lejos suyo… aunque podría tomar el jet de la familia o de la empresa… ella no lo recibiría

_- Gracias a todos por venir, son un país maravilloso – gritó Kagome ante el público chino, aún con micrófono en mano – me encantaría volver en mi próxima gira, pero como saben… ahora le toca a Japón conocer mi talento y darme su pulgar en alto, así que –suspira- espero volver a verlos dentro de poco._

Ahí estaba Inuyasha…en su departamento viendo a Kagome en el concierto de China… se veía fabulosa con aquella vestimenta…_ era simplemente perfecta_… pero no supo valorarla… como dicen por ahí… "Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", y es justo lo que le pasa a él… se acababa de dar cuenta que dejó a una mujer valiosa… se iba a arrepentir hasta que se fuera al infierno si ella se lo pidiera, con tal de volver a probar aquellos labios carnosos y luego de eso, tal vez…

_Oh no… mini-Inuyasha tiene hambre_… pensó el peli-plateado, su miembro despertó con viveza al imaginarse a Kagome contonearse debajo de él con aquel cuerpo de infarto que poseía ahora… para su mala suerte… estaba casado con Kikyo… y ella estaba quién sabe dónde, quería descargarse con alguien esa sed de sexo… no le quedaría de otra, se tomaría un baño de agua fría… con hielos si era necesario

_"Pasado mañana Kagome… solo faltan dos días para volver a vernos a la cara y podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras, pero no me voy a apartar de ti, eso te lo aseguro"_ y con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha súper… SÚPER… helada

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a todos sus reviews! **_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 6**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

- ¿Lista?, sales en 3… 2…1…

-.-.-/-.-.-/

- ¡HOLA A TODOS!, estoy feliz de haber vuelto a mi país de origen… Gracias por todas las bienvenidas en el aeropuerto de Japón – gritó Kagome con micrófono en mano mientras que toda la gente que había asistido a su concierto en la noche, gritaban su nombre artístico una y otra vez como si no les quedara menos voz para hacerlo – ¿Vamos con la primera canción?

Todos gritaron eufóricos, estaban encantados con la hermosa chica que portaba un vestido de tiras, corto hasta los muslos de color morado y con un corte cuadrado hecho con lentejuelas blancas en el busto, botas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y su cabello azabache suelto con sus numerosos rulos cayendo por su espalda y su cerquillo alisado en el frente.

- Bien… veamos – hiso amago de pensar, se acercó a su baterista, luego al guitarrista y al bajista y les dijo que canción iban a tocar – Aquí una canción nueva que quisiera añadir al repertorio… es de una gran cantante y la letra es muy significativa para mí, espero que les guste tanto como a mí…

_Siempre he sido niña porque nunca me dejaron crecer __  
porque las cosas que quería no las pude tener  
porque mis sueños se frustraron cuando salí con él  
porque era un niño y eso no esperaba  
Siempre fui discreta con las cosas que yo hacía con él  
con las caricias que nos dimos hasta el amanecer  
el desgraciado me mentía y no sabía que hacer  
hasta con sus amigos me engañaba._

En esa pequeña pausa de la canción, lo vio en medio de la gente…Inuyasha… _Era la hora_… _debía ser fuerte tal y como se lo prometió a Koga…_

_Yo nunca le mentido al menos no ha sabido __  
él nunca fue sincero me destruyo los sueños  
y todas las cosas que yo hacía por complacerlo  
ya no va más este es el fin del cuento _

Sabía perfectamente lo que él pensaba cuando sus orbes doradas la miraron con recelo… _Entendió el significado de la letra… supo que se refería a él…_

_Todas mis amigas se burlaban me decían  
que era tonta por creer en sus palabras  
pero no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarme  
y de burlarse de todas las cosas que yo tenía_

_y que guardaba por él._

Aún se acordaba de chicas que se reían de ella en la universidad cuando pasaba a su lado, o de alguna de las que decían ser sus amigas, le preguntaban por su novio… una de ellas le trató de abrir los ojos… pero ella no creía que Inuyasha… no creyó que le era infiel… _que estúpida había sido, ahora entendía porque el de las carcajadas a su espalda… mientras que ella mantenía la imagen de noviecita tranquila y abnegada, él ya se había acostado con más de la mitad de las chicas de la universidad… vaya tonta para no darse cuenta_

_Ser una niña no quiero serlo(ya nunca más) __  
porque las cosas que quería ahora las puedo alcanzar  
porque mis sueños han cambiado y ya no puedes entrar  
eres un niño estúpido que nunca va a madurar_

siempre fui discreta, tú siempre dudabas  
tú me acariciabas y yo me preguntaba  
si yo era la única, la única en tu vida  
y él no se daba cuenta  
que yo también mentía  
yo nunca le mentido  
al menos no ha sabido  
él nunca fue sincero me destruyo los sueños  
y todas las cosas que yo hacía por complacerlo  
ya no va más este es el fin del cuento

_Todas mis amigas se burlaban me decían __  
que era tonta por creer en sus palabras  
pero no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarme  
y de burlarse de todas las cosas que yo tenía_

_y que guardaba por él._

Eso… le destruyó los sueños… los sueños de estar con él… formar una familia feliz junto a él… pero malogró todo lo que habían tenido… la razón por la que él estaba allí no lo sabía… pero si quería sacar algo de ella ahora que era famosa, no lo iba a lograr… ella ha juntado todo su coraje para el momento… además… contaba con el apoyo de Koga… su confiable apoyo.

Terminando esa y otras dos canciones más, hubo una pausa para que se fuera a su camerino…

- Eso fue genial Kagome – le dijo Koga al entrar, la abrazó efusivamente – Te veías realmente hermosa

- Gracias Koga – menciona ella, a la vez que se iba acercando a la boca del oji-celeste, pero un grito desde el umbral de la puerta los hace separarse rápidamente.

- VEO QUE ME OLVIDASTE RÁPIDO

Kagome reconocía esa voz… su corazón latía a mil por segundo… no, No, NO… no podía sentir lo mismo que hace dos meses… claro que uno no puede olvidar rápidamente, lo había intentado con Koga, pero ahora él estaba allí, volteó lentamente, estaba que no lo podía creer, efectivamente era él, con el cabello un poco más largo que antes y tal vez unos centímetros más alto, pero era él…

_Inuyasha…_

- ¿Quién es usted? – se adelantó Koga, menos mal, porque ella en esos momentos no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar, ni siquiera balbucear una respuesta concreta

- Soy Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí _Lobito_?

- Si claro… Inuyasha… el perro sarnoso que babeaba por cuanta chica con curvas se le pasara por enfrente… ese de la universidad… ese niño rico que se creía lo máximo y se fue a estudiar en una universidad privada

- Aja! Ese mismo, y tú eras ese chico soñador al que todos le decían loco… ese hijito de mami que siempre llevaba su cuaderno de lobito en su maletín color azul...

- ¿Quieren calmarse los dos? Parecen un par de niños chiquitos – requintó Kagome – no tengo idea de que haces aquí Inuyasha, pero yo contigo no tengo nada que ver, ahora, si me dejas a solas con MI _novio_, te lo agradecería bastante, además ¿No se supone que aquí hay guardias?...

El pelinegro no cabía en la sorpresa que sentía… así que esos chismes de revistas eran verdad… Kagome tenía una relación, nada más y nada menos que con su representante.

Mientras que Koga se sentía realmente orgulloso al escuchar a Kagome decir que era su novio con tal nivel de posesividad… claro… ambos estaban juntos apenas desde la mañana, desde que le había pedido ser su novia en el avión y ella había aceptado gustosa… hasta alegre se atrevía a decir, pero, aún no cabía en la posibilidad de creer que ella había salido con Taisho…

- Tengo que hablar contigo Kagome

- Pensé que todo eso había quedado claro aquel día... -suspiró- ¡MIROKU! – gritó la azabache al jefe de sus guardaespaldas

- Dígame señorita Higurashi – apareció el susodicho algo exasperado. Nadie diría que él era el jefe de todos los mastodontes que cuidaban a la cantante, él era un joven apuesto de cabello negro siempre atado en una coleta baja, había llegado al joven Collins como recomendación de uno de sus amigos de infancia, además… Sango no lo despediría por nada del mundo… se le ve en los ojos de la castaña que algo de ese chico había despertado dentro de ella, aunque este no mostraba ni uno solo de sus emociones, sus ojos siempre iban ocultos por unos lentes negros, así que no se podía saber si lo que él decía era con sarcasmo, felicidad, frialdad… en fin…

- Este… joven… paso a mi camerino sin invitación… ¿No se suponía que tus perros guardianes cuidaban la entrada? – le dolía hablar de esa manera a sus empleados, pero ante Inuyasha, debía demostrar la parte blindada de su corazón por la que él no pasaría… aunque…

- Si, lo siento señorita Higurashi, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir

- Eso espero

- Kagome, sales en 10 minutos – apareció Ayame con el micrófono apagado y se lo entregó a la joven azabache – Salgan todos de aquí, tiene que prepararse

- Yo me quedo con mi novia, tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar – respondió Koga, sin notar la triste mirada de la pelirroja que se iba con la mirada directamente al piso

- Kagome, te juro que a la próxima no te me escapas… tendremos que hablar en cualquier momento – murmuró Inuyasha antes de irse.

Cuando todo mundo estuvo fuera y ellos se quedaron solos, él se sentó en uno de los muebles blancos de su camerino y ella se sentó al lado.

- Inuyasha Taisho es tu ex novio, ¿verdad?

- Pensé que era algo obvio

Koga la abrazó por los hombros y murmuró un suave "_ve a cambiarte y a deslumbrar a tus fans"_, a lo que ella no se opuso, él salía de aquel lugar sabiendo que la chica dentro de ese cuarto había tenido algo con el oji-dorado… claro que la ayudaría con su venganza… él también tenía cuentas pendientes con él… soportar un año de miserables burlas de ese desgraciado no era bonito, y menos cuando te roba a la chica que te gustaba en ese tiempo…

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Ah por seacaso, si quieren saber sobre la canción,_

_se llama Por él de Mía Mont, haber si la quieren escucha... :D_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Agradezco a todos sus reviews!... a y elvi... tienes razón... que sufra... muajajajajaja -tos- ejem! lo siento, me excedí jejeje :p**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 7**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

- Señorita Higurashi…

- Dime Ayame – murmuró la cantante mientras estaba sentada en su tocador, peinándose su sedoso cabello, con una sonrisa muy grande… sus planes iban marcha en popa, Inuyasha no había dejado de molestarla toda la semana, en especial cuando apareció con Koga en un programa de televisión.

-.-

_- Dígame señor Collins, ¿Cómo conoció a la joven la estrella Aome? – preguntó la entrevistadora de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules._

_- Pues, la encontré cantando en un parque, reconocí su talento y le ofrecí ser famosa, a lo que ella aceptó, en todo eeste trayecto, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, y ahora nos ves, juntos como pareja, además, fue muy especial ese día, ya que debido a eso, inició su carrera musical y nosotros una relación – mencionó tomando de la mano a Kagome quién estaba sentada a su lado_

_- Wow! Esta parejita va en serio… - el público aplaudió y la entrevistadora continuó – Y, díganme, han pensado en el… matrimonio… tener hijos…_

_- Pues… - Koga iba a hablar, pero Kagome se le adelanta_

_- Claro que sí, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que cuando mi carrera esté lo suficientemente definida, nos casemos… - respondió ella ante la atónita mirada de Koga. Aunque este ya sabía que solo lo decía por Taisho._

_Rayos, como deseaba que aquello fuera verdad..._

_- Vaya!, Esta es la parejita del año… - dijo efusivamente la rubia ante el público – El joven Koga Collins Wolf, amigos…, representante de la promesa del canto, Kagome Higurashi Itahiro, que no solo vinieron a hablarnos de su vida color de rosa, si no del proximo concierto de la fabulosa "Aome", en el estadio Mugiwara, este viernes, promocionando una nueva canción_

-.-

Después de aquel día, Inuyasha no ha dejado de intentar verse con ella, le dejó mensajes de voz, no solo en la contestadora, sino también en su celular, además de los arreglos de flores que le llegaba, regalos como osos de peluche y joyería… todo lo arrojaba por la ventana, o bien lo tiraba en el tacho de basura más cercano

- Te llegó un arreglo de tulipanes – murmuró la pelirroja con un poco de envidia… si tan sólo aquel oji-celeste la colmara de regalos como lo hacían con la señorita Kagome, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo

- ¿Viene con nota? – pregunta Kagome, haciéndose ligeros bucles en su cerquillo

- Si

- ¿Lo podrías leer por favor? – preguntó mientras tomaba el labial de un color tenue y se pintaba con ellos

- Haber, dice…

_Hermosa Kagome, por favor, acepta tener una cita conmigo, _

_te prometo que la pasaremos bien… quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, _

_dame una oportunidad, ¿Sí, preciosa?_

_Inuyasha Taisho_

_Posdata: No me importa tu novio, y eso muy bien lo sabes._

Ayame termina de leer la pequeña tarjetita, pero siente como alguien se para detrás de ella y le quita el trozo de papel de las manos… por unos segundos se sintió cálida… Koga estaba detrás, ella pensó que tal vez… solo _tal vez_ él la hubiera abrasado, pero no, una vez que observo con sus ojos verdes que el moreno sostenía la nota, se apartó de ella rompió el objeto en mil pedazos y las botó en el tacho de basura que estaba a un lado del tocador.

- ¿En serio vas a dejar que ese maldito Taisho e siga enviando presentes? – preguntó Koga muy furioso, una faceta que nunca había dado a conocer… hasta ahora

- Koga, sabes que yo no le haría caso, el me mintió y me desechó de una forma dolorosa, ahora estoy contigo, o ¿Qué? ¿No me tienes la suficiente confianza? – dijo ella alterada, se paró de tocador y salió de la habitación, dejando al oji-celeste arrepentido por sus palabras y a una pelirroja asustada por su comportamiento.

Iba a tomar el elevador, pero siente que alguien la toma de la muñeca, pensaba que era Koga, volteó y se encontró con un par de soles y una sonrisa brillante que, capaz y le había robado la luz a la estrella más iluminada de la noche.

_Inuyasha_

La empuja hasta estar dentro del ascensor. Una vez cerradas las puertas de metal, Inuyasha la acorrala en una de las paredes del pequeño lugar.

- ¿Por qué no respondías mis mensajes? – preguntó con una voz ronca y hasta algo amenazante, debería decir, fulminando con su mirada ámbar a la chocolate de ella

- ¿Por qué crees? ¿Eh? Tengo novio, soy feliz con él – responde no solo con palabras, sino también con los ojos, mirándolo de la misma forma en la que lo hace él

- Por eso discutían… que interesante – respondió, mientras acercaba su varonil rostro al de ella – Se perfectamente que aún no me has olvidado… Kaggie

Ay no… todo el pensamiento coherente de la azabache se fue al tacho cuando mencionó aquel apodo con el que antes la llamaba… mató el ambiente que se desarrollaba allí, la ira invadió todo su ser acordándose de su propósito en Japón… _Venganza_

Levantó su rodilla con fuerza, y de tal manera que un solo golpe en la entrepierna del pelinegro bastó para alejarlo de ella y poder bajar en el siguiente piso.

- En eso te equivocas, quedaste en el pasado… enterrado y pisoteado, y así se debe quedar – murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que él lo oyera, luego salió del ascensor y se fue caminando como solo ella sabía hacerlo…

_"Ciertamente cambió mucho estos dos meses, aquella mujer con espíritu de niña se fue para dejar a la misma mujer, pero con el espíritu corrompido por mi culpa… Todo fue mi culpa" _pensó el oji-dorado aún en el piso del elevador, retorciéndose de dolor.

-.-

- Koga, ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta la joven de ojos casi esmeralda, ¿Para qué negarlo?... se había enamorado de él… nunca le había sucedido aquello, pero con las mariposas en su estómago y sus constantes pensamientos en el moreno, no podía negarlo… lo único malo es que él está enamorado de su jefa, quién, por cierto, es mucho más bella y mejor dotada que ella.

- Si Ayame, gracias – respondió el oji-celeste… nunca había tenido tanto apoyo como en ese momento, la asistente de su novia lo comprendía mejor de lo que Kagome lo hacía, y ni siquiera intentaba interesarse en sus cosas, pero Ayame sí… ella le preguntaba si se sentía bien, mal, si necesitaba algo, si quería un consejo, como si ella fuera su psicóloga personal.

Pero en esos momentos, uno estaba sentado junto al otro, la joven pelirroja de coletas, escuchaba a su amigo, quién tenía una taza de manzanilla, prefería algo natural para dormir que una obsoleta píldora.

- Quisiera saber, por último si ella aún conserva sentimientos ante ese timador – murmuró antes de quedarse dormido en el hombro de su amiga.

Ayame lo contemplaba atontada… dormido se veía adorable, con aquel par de cejas negras pobladas y aquellas pestañas medio largas, su respiración acompasada y los lentos latidos de su corazón… parecía hipnotizada con aquella imagen, sin darse cuenta se había acercado más de la cuenta a sus labios, llegando a rozar los del moreno, claro, que este ni se dio cuenta, estaba profundamente dormido, no se despertaría ni aunque hubiera un terremoto… soñaba… que tenía una vida feliz junto a Kagome, hasta tenían un par de hijos… eso era lo mejor de estar en el mundo de los sueños… uno podía vivir como quisiera… _soñar no cuesta nada_… pero de la nada, aparecía la silueta de una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes… ¿Ayame?... no… No… NO… no podría estar soñando con ella… ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella también?

* * *

_Vale: Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Lectores: -con antorchas- Y SI TE VUELVES A RETRASAR... HABRÁ UN CASTIGO!_

_Vale: -asustada- Ay no... ¿Cuál?_

_Lectores: Pues... pues... los consultaremos con los reviews_

_Vale: -llorando- Por favor mis queridos amigos y amigas, no dejen cosas como_

_ahorquen a la autora! -susurro- dejejn un castigo fácil ¿Sí?_

_Lectores: Ya te oímos... te vamos a atar a la laptop si es necesario para que no _

_te retrases con el fic... _

_Vale: Bien, bien... y sobre el castigo, por favor, sean piadosos... ¿Qué castigo_

_me pondrían si me demoro? T-T _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Adoro sus reviews y lo saben, me ponen una gigantesta sonrisa -tipo grinch- en la cara cada vez que los veo :3**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 8**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

Luego de salir del edificio se puso a pensar, ¿Qué podría hacer para recuperarla?

_Bajarle el ego_

Si ese sería el primer paso. Se subió a su lamborgini color rojo y manejó hasta el canal de televisión más cercano.

-.-

_Aome, The rising star_

_26 de Mayo _

_Estadio Mugiwara_

Un nuevo boleto, una nueva oportunidad de verla.

No se iba a cansar, eso era un hecho. No solo quería regresar con ella, pero que también quería el dinero… A estas alturas no sabía que era lo que prefería amar…

_Kagome o la herencia_…

- Hola amor – interrumpió la pelinegra, entrando al departamento, vistiendo un sensual vestido color fucsia oscuro apegado a su cuerpo, su cabello todo revuelto y el maquillaje que antes portaba, ahora se le había corrido totalmente, hasta se podría decir que era una persona que trabajaba en el circo por las fachas en las que llegaba – estuve algo ocupada hoy

- Claro, con tus amantes – murmuró por lo bajo el pelinegro… pfff, claro, como si él no supiera que lo engaña

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ella, viendo cómo se levantaba del mullido sofá

- Nada Kikyo – tuvo que mentir, al fin y al cabo, le terminaría haciendo un espectáculo del cuál no quería ser protagonista, como la última vez que se lo reclamó – Come algo debes estar hambrienta – ni siquiera él se creyó eso, seguro que uno de sus amantes la llevó a un restaurante lo suficientemente caro como para almorzar langosta- compre algo de Ramen para hoy – su comida favorita, tenía dinero pero le gustaba comer cosas sencillas y eso le molestaba a Kikyo, ella pensaba que él tenía su fortuna de adorno.

- ¿Aún comes esa cosa?... agh, Inuyasha, deberías comer más sano, no me imagino como te mantienes en forma – mencionó ella con una cara de espanto –más de la que ya tenía en esos momentos- me voy a dormir, no tengo ganas de hacer nada más hoy

- Como quieras – respondió él, mientras la veía caminar al dormitorio. Lentamente cierra sus ojos y ve la imagen de cierta azabache… un recuerdo… un grato recuerdo.

_- Yo los amo – responde a su pregunta_

_- Yo también los adoro, es una de mis comidas favoritas… que bueno que tenemos una cosa más en común – habla Kagome_

_Ambos se encontraban en el restaurante "The Ramen's House", a petición de Inuyasha, que ya no se contenía el hambre y le dijo a su novia que la invitaría a comer allí, lo cual aceptó._

_- Lo bueno es que las porciones aquí, si son para adultos, te sirven un gran tazón de ramen como para no tener hambre por un día y medio – respondió él con la boca atiborrada de comida. Tenía que estar bien alimentado para su cita. Una de las secretarias de su padre… se llamaba… mmm… Megumi… dejaría a su tonta noviecita en su casa y se dirigiría a la empresa para llevársela._

_- Inuyasha, te has ensuciado un poco – habla con una gran risa_

_- ¿Dónde?_

_- Aquí – se inclina hacia él con una servilleta previamente agarrada, y le limpia la comisura de la boca, como si este fuera un niño pequeño – Listo_

Aquel día fue uno de los mejores, no solo vio alegría en los ojos chocolates, si no, ternura, amor, cariño y protección, tan diferente de ahora.

Ahora, su pequeña se convirtió en la mujer adulta que nunca pensó ver, quizá el imaginar que toda su vida, la inocente Kagome se mantendría así, con la energía y alegría de una niña de primaria. Pero ahora, no sólo cambió físicamente, si no que su gran voz, aquella que solía escuchar cada vez que le trataba de decir lo mucho que lo quería, la ayudó a sobresalir de todas las peripecias en las que él mismo la hundió, y no solo eso, también se consiguió un novio, aunque aún no entiende que fue lo que vio en Koga que no tenga él… Ah sí…

_Humildad, honradez… CAPACIDAD DE SER FIEL_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si siguiera con su adorada azabache?

Tal vez, aún seguiría algo desgarbada, pero no deformada, hubiera viso crecer su ondulado cabello y su hermoso rostro librarse de aquellas pequeñas imperfecciones.

Pero él hubiera no existe, aunque… hubieran sido felices, se habría casado, su padre la habría aceptado y le hubiera dado la herencia que tanto ansiaba… y hubiera tenido su noche de bodas en Osaka… -sonrió de una manera maquiavélica al imaginarse de nuevo a Kagome debajo de él, gritando y gimiendo su nombre, mientras sus cuerpos hacían fricción…

¿Acaso mini-Inuyasha no podría estar tranquilo?

- Kikyo… - grita el oji-dorado

- ¿Sí? – pregunta ella, sacando media cabeza por la habitación para poder escucharlo mejor

- Ven aquí, te necesito – respondió… en verdad no la necesitaba, quería a Kagome, pero la insistencia de su entrepierna exigía a alguien, AHORA, no importa que fuera con la ramera de su esposa.

-.-

- Deberías de disculparte con él, no tenía la culpa de nada, ese tal Inuyasha le encrespa los nervios a cualquiera, sabes perfectamente lo que Koga siente por ti, se está tomando muy en serio lo del noviazgo falso y…

- Es real Sango – vio la cara de estupefacción de su mejor amiga y antigua jefa y decidió explicarle – verás, un día antes, en el avión al regresar a Japón, el me dijo que fuera su novia y yo pues…

- Le dijiste que sí, ¿Verdad? – trató de indagar

- Sí, no podía negarle esa oportunidad, además, las cosas serían más creíbles si… - iba a continuar con su plan, pero esta vez, la peli-marrón la interrumpe.

- Kagome, estas llevando demasiado lejos esto de la venganza, no solo juegas con los sentimientos de Inuyasha, sino también con los de Koga, además…

- ¿Qué pasa Sango? – vio la cara de Sango e intuyó que se trataba de algo serio

- Lo que pasa es que hay una persona a la que de verdad le gusta Koga, le estás haciendo mucho daño a ella también – respondió con sutileza

- Y ¿Quién es?

- Pues… - iba a hablar, pero su celular suena – Aló

- Aló, Sango, soy Miroku, necesito que la señorita Kagome regrese a su departamento, es urgente – pidió el guardaespaldas… esperen…

- Bien, yo se lo comunico… Adiós – se despidió de él de una manera cariñosa (n/n) – Kagome, no sé qué pasa, pero Miroku me acaba de decir que tienes que ir a tu departamento

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé…

- No, me refiero a ¿Por qué Miroku tenía tu número? – preguntó ella

- Ehh, pues yo… es una larga historia que me encantaría contarte, pero ahora ten necesitan estrella – evadió la pregunta

- Bien – suspira – no me queda de otra más que esperar, pero de esta no te salvas – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá color beige de cuero y camina hasta la puerta – Sabía que te gustaba – dijo para desaparecer de la habitación de Sango.

Kagome sale del edificio en donde vive Sango que queda a diez cuadras de donde se hospeda ella, se sube a su lujoso auto y maneja por las calles de Japón hasta llegar a su destino.

La entrada del edificio donde ella habitaba estaba lleno de reporteros.

- Miren, allá va, ahí está Aome – gritó uno de los camarógrafos – Vamos Eri, tienes que entrevistarla – le gritó a la chica de cabello negro y corto

La chica mencionada, va corriendo hacia la azabache, quien se encontraba pasmada, sabía que ser famosa tenía sus desventajas, pero no creía que tanto, por lo menos en España no la molestaban tanto como ahora… ¿A qué se debió aquel cambio?

- Buen día Señorita Kagome, mi nombre es Eri Lars, estamos con la noticia de hoy y quisiera que nos responda esta pregunta… ¿Es cierto que dejó al señor Koga Collins por el empresario Inuyasha Taisho? – preguntó la reportera

- ¿Disculpe? – estaba más que atónita… ¿Cambiar a Koga por Inuyasha?... no sería tan idiota para estar con él de nuevo

- Eso declaró el señor Taisho hace unas horas a un conocido canal de televisión – mencionó la joven con micrófono en mano tratando de obtener la exclusiva noticia… un amorío entre el señor Taisho y la señorita Kagome – él anunció que se iba a divorciar de su actual esposa para comprometerse con usted

- Haber, les voy a aclarar algo – le quitó el micrófono a Eri y miró directamente a la cámara – Yo no tengo, ni tendré, algo con el señor Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri, es un hombre de lo más despreciable, es avaricioso, tramposo, mentiroso, estúpido, presumido y muchas otras cosa más que no quisiera mencionar, yo quiero mucho a mi actual prometido y nadie, repito, NADIE, nos va a separar, ¿Me oyeron? – acto seguido, le devolvió el instrumento a la joven a su lado.

Kagome, con la cabeza en alto y su orgullo por los cielos, pasó a través de todas la cámaras que filmaban su ingreso al edificio, siendo escoltada por Miroku.

-.-

_"Yo no tengo, ni tendré, algo con el señor Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

- Eso ya lo veremos Kagome, ya veremos – murmuró para sí mismo el pelinegro, mientras miraba a la famosa oji-chocolate que aparecía por televisión, y tenía a su esposa a su lado.

* * *

_Pero que jugadoraso nos salió Inuyasha..._

_Bueno, bueno, espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Adoro sus reviews y lo saben, me ponen una gigantesta sonrisa -tipo grinch- en la cara cada vez que los veo :3**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 9**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

- Señorita Kagome – Habló la pelirroja, llegando con el celular de la enojada estrella.

La joven azabache estaba sentada en su tocador, pero no miraba su reflejo, tapaba su cara con ambas manos.

Koga se fue de su departamento, enojado por la repentina noticia que lanzó el pelinegro empresario.

_- ¿Cómo que es mentira? – preguntó el moreno en un estado de devastación emocional_

_- ¿Crees que sería tan loca como para volver con él? – esperó unos segundos, tratando de que responda esa obvia pregunta, pero esta nunca llegó, entonces, asumió lo que estaba pensando – bien, si eso piensas, pues lo haré, estás tan empecinado en creer en las mentiras que puedas oír de otras personas que de mi propia boca. Si esa hubiera sido mi decisión, te lo habría dicho antes de que te ilusionaras conmigo, pero ahora veo que no confías en mí._

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que terminas conmigo para irte con Taisho? – preguntó algo confundido, masajeándose la sien_

_- Tu lo quisiste así, el no confiar te trae problemas… no sólo a ti – dijo por último, para observar como Koga asentía a lo que había dicho y se iba de allí sin más que decir._

Eso le dolió profundamente, si había desarrollado una especie de cariño hacia el oji-celeste, lo admitía, pero no esa clase de cariño que llega al amor.

- Hey, jefa, la llaman – la llamó de nuevo Ayame, ante la desorbitante mirada de Kagome

- ¿Eh?... si, ¿Quién es? – preguntó ella, con la mínima posibilidad de que pueda ser su ex novio y actual representante

- No lo sé, está como número privado

- Haber, dámelo – tomó el teléfono, dejando que la oji-verde saliera del lugar para poder hablar con la insistente persona que la llama a su celular- Aló

- Wow, dos meses y creí que cambiarías tu número telefónico, veo que estoy equivocado – No, en este momento no podía hablarle la persona que más odiaba en el planeta.

- Eres un maldito idiota egocéntrico, egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo – gritó ella al teléfono

- ¿Te quieres tranquilizar? – habló él, despegándose un poco del teléfono, ya que el sonoro ruido de su voz, era algo insoportable en esos momentos.

- No, no me quiero tranquilizar, lo que hiciste fue inaudito, es el colmo de los colmos, ¿Tienes idea lo que afecta eso en mi vida?

- Si, por eso, justamente lo dije, mi esposa se enteró recién, si, se enojó pero, era una cualquiera, además ya me iba a divorciar de ella hace un mes y…

- No me digas… te diste cuenta que con todas las que saliste mientras estabas conmigo eran unas perras que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que liarse con el novio de una chica inocente que no sabía nada de las relaciones sexuales que podía tener su novio en secreto, hasta…

- Hasta…

- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

- Curiosidad

- La curiosidad mató al gato.

- También mató a mi perro, a mi canario y a mis dos pececitos… vamos, dímelo - insistió

- Me encontré a una de tus "amantes" en España…mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... creo que era Shisuoka

- Ah, sí, me acuerdo de ella, estudiaba un post-grado en ciencias tecnológicas y – guardó silencio y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer – no, lo que quise decir fue… fue… yo… este…

- Me puse mal… seguía estando mal por las cosas que dijiste – Inuyasha notó un dije de tristeza en su voz, ante ello sintió un gran peso de culpabilidad - no pasó ni una semana cuando me abrió los ojos, me dijo lo que hacías a mis espaldas

- ¿Todo?

- Todo Inuyasha, la conocí porque ella se convirtió en la secretaria de mi antigua jefa, aun me mantengo en contacto con las dos, aunque la segunda se volvió mi mejor amiga - - Me dijo sobre tus encuentros en el bar de Mukotsu y las visitas al hotel del centro de su hermano Renkotsu, ella lo sabía todo y hasta ella se sintió culpable porque sabía que me hacía daño a mí…

- Wow -se quedó callado, analizando las palabras que usaría para convencerla- se… que no podrías perdonarme con todo lo que te hice y… lo que te dije… aunque quisiera saber… ¿Aceptarías un _Lo siento_? – preguntó él con la esperanza de que ella le diera una respuesta afirmativa

¿Qué podría decir ella? Aún seguía dolida, las huellas de su rechazo seguían frescas, no debía de olvidarse de su motivo inicial, se lo repetiría así misma cada vez que pudiera

_Venganza_

BINGO!, ya tenía la venganza perfecta, pero tendría que hablar con Koga de nuevo, se suponía que él había aceptado ayudarla con ello.

- Bien… te perdono…

Oh… no eso debía ser un sueño… ella lo perdonó

_Te perdono_

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo en esos momentos, esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en su vida

_Te perdono_

No creía que esa era la realidad, ¡Que alguien lo pellizque!

- Y… cuando me darás el anillo – escuchó que ella le decía

¿Anillo?...

- ¿Eh?

- Ahhh… ¿no se suponía que me iba a casar contigo?

Al oír aquello, sintió como su mandíbula caía al suelo… Primero lo rechazaba, luego le tiraba una patada en su punto débil… lo hacía pasar como idiota al rechazarle todos los regalos que le mandaba, hacía una estupidez como inventar un matrimonio falso, y ahora ¿Ella quería casarse con él?... quién la entiende

- Yo…

- Te veo mañana en el South American Café, bye Inu… - y cuelga al instante

Ahora sí, la venganza estaba iniciando como ella quería

_"Sufrirás Inuyasha, lamentarás haberte cruzado conmigo, seré tu peor pesadilla de ahora en adelante, me convertiré en tu pasado"…_

* * *

_Uyyy se convertirá en su pasado... ¿Qué pasará_

_después?... esperen... no me odien por hacer esto..._

_pero se van a contentar al ver a Inuyasha llorar lágrimas de sangre_

_lo que le hizo... MUAJAJAJAJAJA... COF COF ... este... mi lado bipolar salió_

_jejeje disculpen... me tengo que controlar..._

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Yupiiiii... adoro sus reviews! estoy feliz... como una lombriz... comiendo perdiz!**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

_**No en serio, espero que les guste, me superinspiré con este capítulo... por eso mi felicidad!**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 10**

* * *

_"Sufrirás Inuyasha, lamentarás haberte cruzado conmigo, seré tu peor pesadilla de ahora en adelante, me convertiré en tu pasado"…__  
_

* * *

_South American Café, 10:00 am_

- ¿Dónde se metió Kagome?... maldición, hace media hora que no llega – empieza a refunfuñar por lo bajo.

Inuyasha se había vestido para la ocasión de una manera "casual" o a lo que lo le llama casual… con unos de sus trajes más finos, un pantalón de color plomo, un terno del mismo color, una camisa de un impecable color blanco con una corbata color guinda y zapatos color negro, bien pulidos, llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su saco una cajita forrada con franela color rojo y dentro de este, había un anillo de oro con un zafiro de un intenso color azul.

Todo pensado para una perfecta pedida de mano.

De repente se escuchan un par de risas dentro de la cafetería, voltea su cabeza un poco y ve a un par de personas, uno era un joven moreno con una coleta alta, vestido como empresario con unos impresionantes ojos celestes, junto a una mujer con un hermoso vestido color turquesa ajustado en el busto pero no al final de la prenda, junto con unas balerinas del mismo color, el cabello azabache suelto y una tenue sombra de ojos color celeste… esperen ¡Un hombre de ojos celestes y una mujer de cabello azabache! Esos no son… no son…

Inmediatamente se levanta de su sitio y va a donde estaba "SU" Kagome y ese maldito de Wolf.

- Hey Kagome – se paró al lado de ella y le habló, molesto por la actitud tan altanera que demostró al mirarlo.

- Hola Inuyasha – dijo ella desafiándolo con sus ojos chocolate – Que bien verte hoy tan temprano.

- Tú me citaste a aquí Kagome – reprendió él, más bien gritó, a lo que las otras personas lo miraron asustados por el tono de voz que este usó – te estoy esperando desde hace media hora.

- Claro… pero no te dije a qué hora, y lo cito, te dije: "Te veo mañana en el South American Café, bye Inu", te llamé, pero tu celular estaba apagado – dijo ella con una carita de suma inocencia.

- Claro que no, mira – saca su _IPhone 6 plus_ y en efecto, la pantalla estaba apagada, intenta encenderlo, pero al parecer no tiene batería.

- Ya vez… - dijo ella mirándolo con una cara de muerte, que cambió cuando volteó a ver a su acompañante enfrente.

Gracias a Dios, Koga había aceptado ayudarla, no le creyó en lo de que él había inventado todo, pero se acordó de que había accedido con la venganza de ella, le había dicho que no le podía dejar sola en algo como eso, además, él también tenía unas cuentas pendientes con ese maldito Taisho.

…

_- Pues… ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Kagome, al estar sentada frente a su representante, en el departamento de él_

_- Estábamos en una universidad pública, a mí me gustaba una chica… - se reclinó en el sillón negro de cuero, cuando l azabache lo interrumpe_

_- Seguro te la quitó – trató de adivinar_

_- ¿Me vas a dejar contarte o no? – preguntó el oji-celeste_

_- Lo siento –se disculpó – continúa por favor_

_- Bueno… a mí me gustaba una chica, su nombre era Yura, era como tú cuando te encontré, pero aspiraba a ser zoóloga, le encantaba la vida animal… creo que por eso se interesó por Inuyasha –dio una leve risita, suspiró y continuó – la conocí, o mejor dicho, me empecé a hablar con ella en la cafetería, como mencioné, era una universidad pública, así que lo que hacíamos los estudiantes era juntarnos con los de nuestro tipo, de nuestra misma clase social, y así sucesivamente, pero yo era de clase media y ella era pues…_

_- Pobre ¿Verdad?_

_- Pues sí, ella casi renuncia a sus sueños porque la carrera de zoología era cara, aún para una universidad pública, yo la encontré sentada en la parte más alejada de la cafetería, aún recuerdo lo que vestía… un vestido floreado color rojo, unas sandalias plomas, su cabello corto, negro y lacio, con una adorable vincha roja y sus lentes negros gruesos que usaba para leer… - suspiró de nuevo – estaba llorando porque no quería dejar de estudiar, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda, y ella aceptó aunque primero me prometió que me devolvería todo el dinero._

_- ¿Te lo llegó a devolver?_

_- Pues… no… se alejó de mí después de…_

_- De conocer a Inuyasha, ¿Verdad?_

_- Si, ambos caminábamos hacia la cafetería en cuanto sonó la campana, y vimos un tumulto de chicas ahí dentro, y en el centro de todas ellas, estaba el maldito Taisho, primero ella dijo que no le interesaba, pero al día siguiente, cuando me encontré con ella, me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda para pagar la carrera, que otra persona la iba a ayudar… yo quedé destrozado, ese era el único pretexto para acercarme a ella.- su rostro cambió de irónico a una de profunda tristeza- A partir de ahí, Yura se ponía más rara, no solo en su actitud, si no en su manera de ser y vestir, dejó de ser la chica dulce que conocí para cambiar a una joven arrogante, también cambió sus pantalones anchos por unos jeans más apegados, los polos grandes por tops de tiras que se afirmaban a su cuerpo u ombligueras de una tela que parecía delgada y los vestidos largos que le llegaban más debajo de las rodillas… pues… las cambió por vestidos entallados, hasta las sandalias y zapatillas que usaba habitualmente, las cambió por sandalias de tacón alto. Un día, la seguí para ver a donde se iba, ya que me evitaba cada vez que me dirigía a ella para hablarle, y ¿Qué crees que vi?_

_- A ella e Inuyasha besándose – intentó responder con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Ojalá hubiera sido solo eso – se le derramó una lágrima por su moreno rostro – ella había entrado al armario del conserje cuando todos estaban en clase, me quedé parado al lado de la puerta y pasaron poco menos de 2 minutos y empezaron a oírse gemidos, no solo de ella, si no que de un hombre, me aventuré a mirar por una pequeña ventanita en la puerta que estaba mal tapada por una persiana y los vi… - su voz empezó a sonar entrecortadamente – a ambos… en el piso… teniendo sexo…_

_Kagome estaba tan llena de lágrimas como él, por lo que se levantó de su sitio y se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza._

_- Y eso… no es… todo…_

_- Si te duele recordar, no me lo digas por favor…_

_- Necesito desahogarme, ¿Me dejarías?_

_- Claro que sí Koga_

_- Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ella dejó de venir a la uni, todos murmuraban que estaba mal por haber abortado_

_- ¿Tuvo un hijo de Inuyasha?_

_- No se sabe… solo eran rumores… yo no los creí, fui a verla a su casa y pues, se había mudado con su padre a Brasil, luego de tratar de indagar sobre ella, ese maldito Taisho se me acercó y me dijo con burla "Yura estaba riquísima, que bueno que la aproveché antes que tú… es lo bueno de no enamorarse de ninguna mujer…", a partir de allí, pues… empecé a guardar un profundo rencor contra él, discutía con él cada vez que lo veía y continué mi carrera de administración y marketing._

_- Y ¿Por qué dijo que llevabas un cuaderno de lobito en tu mochila?_

_- Porque… allí guardaba las cuentas de Yura… ella apuntaba allí lo que me debía_

_…_

- ¿Qué haces con Collins? – preguntó Inuyasha, no claro que no, ese maldito lobito no le iba a quitar a la chica que le gustaba como lo hizo con él en el pasado.

- Me estaba haciendo compañía

- Oye tú, Koga, deja en paz a Kagome - reclamó

- ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te la quite? – dijo con la actitud más arrogante que utilizó jamás

- No me tientes maldito sarnoso, es mi futura esposa de la que estabas hablando – habló Inuyasha entre dientes

- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que te va a aceptar a ti?

- Kagome, ¿De qué habla este tonto? – gritó Inuyasha, se estaba hartando de esta situación

- Ahhh… Inuyasha, yo no he roto mi compromiso con él – dijo con una mirada fría

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?

- Porque no tengo pensado hacerlo, NO TE AMO… no me voy a casar contigo

- Pero tu…

- ¿Te perdone? – Inuyasha asintió – exactamente, solo te perdoné, pero nunca dije que aún te amaba – aquello lo dijo con dificultad, no le gustaba mentir, pero aquello valía la pena en ese momento.

- Tú aún me amas, Yo lo sé Kagome, por eso te vas a casar conmigo, te guste o no

- Mira Inuyasha, tú en mi vida no juegas un papel importante, ¿Me oíste?, y lávate las orejas para lo que te voy a decir porque es obvio que a ti te entra por el oído izquierdo y te sale por el derecho… - suspiró, se levantó de su sitio, hasta llegar a sentarse al lado de Koga – si me caso contigo, tendré de amante a Koga, y eso no me lo podrás impedir

- Pero tú serás mi esposa – trató de hacerla entrar en razón

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, nunca – se levantó de su asiento y lo miró directamente a los ojo – nunca voy a ser feliz contigo, ni tu conmigo, voy a ser peor que tu ex esposita esa, así que tu elijes, te casas conmigo y te aguantas todas las malditas miserias que te voy a hacer pasar, o me dejas en paz y te largas de mi vida para siempre

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento… Kagome sería su esposa, pero aun así, tendría la herencia de su padre…

- Me arriesgaré… - fue lo último que dijo, antes de sacar la caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo, ponerla en la mano de Kagome y salir de la cafetería para subir a su auto e irse a quién sabe donde…

* * *

_Wow... Kagome ya le advirtió, hay que ver si Inu-til_

_resiste a todo lo que le va a hacer Kagome_

_MUAJAJAJAJA... lo siento... jejeje, bueno..._

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Yeeee... adoro sus reviews! y adoro los domingos!... Aunque mañana es lunes y ¬¬... naaa igual estoy feliz**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 11**

* * *

_- Y esa es la última noticia por hoy, para pasar al bloque de espectáculos, Eri, dinos, ¿Qué nos tienes para hoy?_

_- Pues la hermosa cantante Kagome, o como todos la conocemos, Aome, ha sido el bum en todas las revistas al anunciar su compromiso con el empresario Inuyasha Taisho – habló Eri con gran entusiasmo – lo único malo es que a la dichosa cantante se le ha visto salir de hermosos restaurantes con su ex prometido y aún representante, Koga Collins._

_- Al parecer tenemos un nuevo trío amoroso en el mundo espectáculos – comentó su amiga Ayumi en el noticiero de las 6:00 am – Nos vemos más tarde con las noticias de la tarde, Adiós_

Parecía que todo desde su compromiso con Kagome empezó en picada.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el carísimo sofá cama de su sala, pensando en todo lo que las reporteras decían.

Cambió de canal, era tan frustrante oír sobre el "Triángulo amoroso que hacían Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi y Koga Collins"

Debería de amistarse con ella poco a poco, ganarse su cariño y por último su amor… si eso haría, pero no era tan fácil como sonaba, él muy bien podía usar sus encantos de "macho" que poseía, sabía que ella ante eso no se resistiría pero… eso era en el pasado, ¿Funcionaría como antes?

- ¿En qué pensabas Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome entrando a la sala de su departamento con uno de sus vestidos blancos, escotados y pegados que solo ella sabía lucir; y se sienta a su lado, levantando sus sensuales piernas hasta apoyarlas en la mesita de centro, demostrando que no dejaría ver su lado educado con él en la estancia en la que estaba allí.

Así es… Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro… la cantante Aome… ella que juró con todo el poder femenino que poseía desde que un maldito la engaño que nunca volvería con él… pero se mudó con el mismo maldito que la hiso sufrir y derramar miles de lágrimas.

Pero esto no se quedaba aquí, Inuyasha había llevado a Kagome a su apartamento a rastras, pero finalmente la convenció ofreciéndole un trato.

_- ¿No entiendes que no me voy contigo?... además, si hago eso, Koga no tendrá donde buscarme – mencionó lo último con sorna, tratando de soltarse del agarre en su brazo._

_- ¿Qué te parece si permito que el sarnoso ese vaya a visitarte a mi departamento? – dijo él con un gran y sonoro suspiro. Todo por tener a Kagome bajo el mismo techo._

_- Mmm… si es así… tal vez… - notó que estaba impacientando a Inuyasha, por lo que no tardó en responderle – Está bien_

Ahora gracias a eso, tenía a esos dos en su departamento la mayoría del tiempo, además de eso los malditos noticieros hablaban de él como el chisme que había salido calientito del horno.

- En que no me gusta ver a ese sarnoso en mi depa – responde el pelinegro poniendo en evidencia el fastidio que le causaba la presencia del moreno.

- A bueno, si es así, entonces me regreso a…

- No… no dije nada Kagome…

_"Pisado"_ pensó Kagome. La única palabra verdadera que se le podía ocurrir en el momento. No podía creer hasta donde había caído Inuyasha por estar con ella _"Mas bien con su dinero"_

Exacto, se enteró.

Quería saber desde cuando el interés de Inuyasha por estar con ella, más aún por casarse con ella, y terminó descubriendo de la muerte de Inu Taisho, más aún, de la herencia que dejó con la condición para Inuyasha.

Un mujeriego no deja de ser mujeriego, ni siquiera arriesga su libertad, a menos a que ame a una persona… no… eso no… se niega a pensar en que Inuyasha esté enamorado de ella.

- ¿De nuevo esa película? – se quejó. Quería alejar sus pensamientos – Es muy antigua, no quiero saber más nada de romanticismo.

- Pero si Titanic es una bonita película – recalcó él… ¿No quería saber nada de romanticismo?

_"TU CULPA_" le decía su subconsciente

- Para nada, no me gusta

- Antes te gustaba

_"Aún se acuerda…" _pensaba Kagome recordando las noches que se quedaban a dormir en su propia casa viendo esa película y otras más que superaban en romance a esa.

- Antes…

- Pero pensé que ahora eras feliz con el maldito de Collins – Ahora si se estaba desesperando, le molestaba que dijera ese _Antes_ como si no le importara nada lo que tuvieron.

Ciertamente, sería difícil volver a enamorarla… ¿O no?

- ¡No le digas maldito! – trató de cambiar la conversación.

- Pero si es un maldito…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Kagome casi gritando, odiaba que tratase así a Koga cuando él no tenía nada que ver en eso.

- ¡PORQUE TE TIENE A TI MALDICIÓN!

Ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro, Kagome quedó sorprendida con ello mientras que Inuyasha mantenía una mirada ardiente, queriendo demostrar que aunque la tenga a ella, jamás será como él.

Ambos cruzaban miradas, un par de orbes chocolate se derretían ante la caliente y abrazadora mirada de cierto peli-negro.

Inuyasha se acercaba a ella lentamente. Ella solo estaba petrificada, hace mucho tiempo no lo tenía tan cerca… tan cerca que…

_"Kagome, aléjate de él… acuérdate tu venganza" _le decía su conciencia a la azabache, mientras que su corazón contribuía con las palabras _"Aún lo amas, vamos, acércate tú también, ansiaste esto desde que te separaste de él"_

No podía definir con exactitud lo que debía de hacer. Su cuerpo entero se debatía entre quedarse y alejarse de él.

Mientras que Inuyasha acortaba el espacio… llegando a rozar ambos labios pero…

DING DONG!

Kagome salió de su ensoñación y se acordó del motivo de salir vestida sí.

Iba a tener una conferencia de prensa y Koga había dicho que llegaría en 5 minutos.

¡Se había olvidado con todo lo de Inuyasha!

- Es Koga, me tengo que ir – ella se levantó de su sitio e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la puerta – Adiós – dijo por último para pasar por la puerta.

Escuchó a Koga que la reprochaba porque la entrevista iba a comenzar en 3 minutos.

El peli-negro se levanta de su sitio, hasta llegar al balcón, viendo como un carro plateado descapotable salía del edificio con aquel moreno al que odiaba y con aquella muchacha de cabello azabache que tanto quería...

Aún no se cansaba de preguntarse así mismo si lo que quería era a ella o el dinero de la herencia de su padre.

Aunque tenía un buen argumento para ello… cada vez que estaba con ella su corazón se aceleraba y en su estómago sentía maripositas revoloteando… síntomas de un típico enamorado…

_"Feh… ya estoy pensando como una niñita de 15 años"_ pensó para darse la vuelta, sentarse en el sofá y cambiar de canal a un programa de lucha libre.

* * *

_Nada que decir, mas que... espero sus reviews ^.^_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


End file.
